Your Future Awaits
by Orangeblossom07
Summary: Blaise isn't ordinary, she's a Ranger of the North. Along with her father they both learn to except their destinies and along the way they both learn the meaning of love. 10th walker, Legomance!
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except Blaise, everything else is Tolkiens work.

**A/N**:Another Authors Note at the bottom, but I would like to introduce to you; Your Future Awaits! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Lost and Found**

She was lost, and she knew it. She knew she should have listened to her father, but noo she had to stop; she just had to. She couldn't even remember why she stopped, it was so long ago. It shouldn't have taken this long to find him, she had stopped for like two seconds, WHERE WAS HE?

"Ugh, Where am I? I can't believe I'm lost! Who has ever heard of a Ranger getting lost? Not me, but then again it is me were talking about. Wait a minute. Why am I talking to myself out loud! Ugh" Blaise kept on walking.

She looked at the ground trying to find footsteps of any kind to point to a direction of hopefully civilization. But she had absolutely no luck! She was lost, tired, and peeved off!

"I can't believe there are no footprints, nothing, absolutely nothing! Why does this always happen to me?" Blaise now saw footprints and went to check them out.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, I've been walking in circles. What did Naneth always tell me, was it 'if your ever lost just keep still and it will make it easier for other people to find you,' or was it something else, Ugh" Just then she tripped.

"Ewww, great now I'm dirty and I smell! I want a bath so bad. No wonder there aren't anyother female Rangers, they were the smart ones." Walking with a limp now Blaise made her way to a tree to sit and lean against while she thought of a plan to find her way back to her father.

A couple of minutes later she had a brilliant idea, "Duh, why didn't I think of this before, I swear all of this outdoors stuff is starting to go to my head. Well that and the smoke to Adar's pipe. Why am I talking to myself out loud, again? I am so losing it!" With that comment she made a face filled with horror.

Blaise lifted her self up with help from the tree and put her hands to her mouth, hesitated, looked at her hands, grimaced, whipped her hands first on her outer vest then on her pants, then put them back to her mouth hesitantly and let out a loud but natural sounding bird call. It was a distress call so she knew her father would come when he heard it, if he heard it.

She fell back to the ground with a sigh after making the bird call two more times. She wanted to close her eyes so badly but knew that was it way to dangerous. Anyone could come along and see her, and they would easily see she was a female, and most wanderers did horrible things to lost females.

Getting lost in her thoughts, she jumped and sqeauked when there was a throat cleared in front of her. Looking up she was met with eyes as gray as a storm cloud, but she knew that if you were to look closer you would see speecks of a dark blue as well.

Looking sheepish she put a small smile on her face, which quickly diminished after the look on the other ones face.

"Where in all of Arda have you been Blaise? I can't keep an eye on you at all times but I expect you to stay close and not wonder off. You are not a child anymore, you must act like you know whats right and whats wrong. Why did you wonder off?" Her father stopped at the look on her face and sighed helplessly. "Please, just tell me why you wondered off?"

"Okay, I just stopped. I think I had heard something and stopped to see if I could hear it again. When I turned back around you were gone. Then I tried to find you and got lost, which might I add seems to only happen to me. Anyways so I kept on wondering around looking for your footprints, which I couldn't find. And stop smirking it's not funny, I thought you were mad at me?"

"I am not mad at you, okay so I am a little disappointed in you, but I just can't help how much you remind me of your Naneth sometimes. I know, I know, too mushy. Now come we must keep going, and this time please don't stop without letting me know. We don't want your Naneth to be proven right now do we?"

"Oh Valor no, I don't want to be locked in my room again, it's horrible, hearing all of the activities that I can't join in, and then theres all of the stupid groups she makes me attend to when I'm in trouble. I swear one of these days I'm going to get you in there so you can hear what you make me go through Adar, it's so much torture! Stop laughing! Let us just leave so we can get to the Inn and I can get some good-night sleep."

"All right, but you know I don't really see your Naneth okaying the idea of me going to one of the sewing groups. I think I would distract her too much." Her father told her while starting back on the trail he had walked to find his daughter.

"Oh puh-lease, you put way too much credit on yourself" Blaise muttered almost silently.

"I heard that iell!" Her father called over his shoulder as he moved a branch out of his walkway, which he purposely let go of right before his daughter walked by it, letting it smack her on the knee.

"Oww, you evil person! I will get you back for doing that. Don't think I won't. And you were meant to hear that comment, its the truth, even Daeadar says so!"

"Oh really your Daeadar says that, well that is just so mean of him, how could he?" Her father tried to mock her as he moved another branch out of his way.

"Your really mean Adar you know that?" Blaise was getting slightly irritated at her father.

"Yes I have a lovely iell to keep on telling me that now don't I!" Her father turned his head so he looked over his shoulder at his daughter and put a smirk on his face. He then turned back around and immediatly became serious. "Come, we must hurry now if we want to make it to the Inn before dark. Please be as silent as possible you now represent the Rangers of the North, don't do something stupid. Okay?" He turned around in time to see his daughter stick her tongue out, which quickly went right back to where it belonged when she seen the look on his face.

"Yes Adar!"

A couple of minutes of silence later Blaise was on the ground swearing up a storm at the rock she had tripped on.

"Blaise stop laying around, we must hurry!" Her father said not even turning around.

"I'm trying but it's not my fault the whole of Arda is out to get me now is it?" Blaise got up and slowly starting walking with a bigger limp than before. Trying to keep pace with her father was near impossible when she wasn't limping so she was jogging to keep up after a couple of seconds.

Two hours later they were in front of a big gate like entrance to a town called Bree. Blaise herself hadn't been there before but she knew her father had.

A man opened a peep hole type thing on the gate and practicly demanded, "What do you want in Bree?"

Blaise was shocked, how could he be so demanding? How did he think he was better than them to demand an answer like that. She looked up at her father with a questioning look. Her father seeing the questioning look, gave her a look telling her to keep quiet and he would explain later. Sighing Blaise looked back at the man.

Her father took charge of course, of this situation. "We are here to stay in the Prancing Pony for some rest."

The old man turned a cold glare on Blaise obviously curious as to who it was and if it had the same answer.

Her father stepped in once again saying, "my companion as well would like to stay at the Prancing Pony, now will you let us in or do we have to go back out into the wild?" Her father asked the man with a cold, demanding voice, obviously trying to dominate over the man, which worked when he quickly opened the door for them.

Walking through before her father Blaise looked around amazed at how dingy the town looked. She wasn't all suprised but where she lived even the poor people lived better than this. She turned to look at her father when he grabbed her elbow and helped her through the streets towards the Prancing Pony.

Before they had made it there though, a man knocked into Blaise and she quickly unsheathed a dagger and was clearly ready for an attack.

Strider quickly glared at her and she put it away just as fast as it had come out. She knew what he was thinking, she had done something stupid.

Once inside the Inn Blaise and her father walked to the front desk to get a room.

The big man who walked up to them, obviously the owner quickly helped them out. "How may I help you gentlemen?" He took a good look at them and quickly recognition reigned in. "Oh Strider, I will get you a room right away sir. Do you two mind sharing a room, we are kind of short on them now days." He looked between the two people in front of him and smiled.

Strider quickly agreed to having only one room thanked the man. Turning his back to the counter him and Blaise made their way towards the room they were to be in.

"Adar, do I really have to keep this stupid hood up while I'm here?" Blaise asked her father impatiently.

"Yes, you must. Anyways we should be able to rest at least a day without having to worry about anything so please let us rest for this night and hopefully let it be peaceful." With that he father took off his cloak and started to remove most of his outer tunics and vests. Finally in just his under shirt and breeches he layed on one of the beds and turned to look at his daughter. "Quel kaima iell nin, amin mela lle" And with that he was out.

"Quel kaima Ada, amin mela lle" Blaise slowly took off her outer clothing like her father had and layed down on the other bed when she was only in her under clothing.

Blaise woke the next morning to a bright sun and knew right away it was going to be a long day, she didn't know how but she just had the feeling. Sitting up slowly Blaise breathed in deeply smelling her fathers scent, which always seemed to soothe her. She turned in time to see her father walk back into the room with a tray with food on it.

"Maer aur iell nin" Strider said while walking towards the only table in the room, which barily held the tray on it.

"Maer aur Adar" Blaise still sleepy slowly stood up and walked to one of the two chairs and plunked down on it. "I am so hungry right now Adar I think I could eat a pig," Looking down Blaise mentally kicked herself, right there on her plate was bacon, made from nothing other than a pig. "Adar I don't really think I'm as hungry as I was just a minute ago." Blaise said this while lifting her face to the very amused face of her father. "Oh don't even comment on it."

Strider just shook his head sat down and slowly ate his breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent with Strider sitting by the window and Blaise in the bathing room, bathing no less.

At a little before sun down Blaise guessed, they made their way down to the bar. Where they now sat backs against the wall, facing the crowd of drunk men. Hoods up they were silent, Blaise watching for new comers and Strider smoking his pipe also looking for new comers. The occasional conversation passing between them now and then.

"Please Ada, just one pint? I swear I won't even guzzle it this time. I will savor it. Please?" Blaise was just itching to get a pint of ale to drink.

"No, and I would just love to know when you have drank ale before, hmm?" Strider turned to look at his daughter who now looked sheepish in the shadow of her hood of her cloak, technically its one of his cloaks since hers got all ripped up in the fight with the orcs, when they had entered the forest in the beginning of the journey, but he didn't care.

"Well you see it was Vede Elladan and Vede Elrohirs fault. They let me come with them once when they went partying, I guess you could say, with some of their friends. I didn't actually know what they were going to do when I was bugging them but after I found out I wanted to try it and they encouraged it." Blaise looked at her dad and when she say his face she flinched, "sorry Ada, I won't do it again, I promise."

Grunting Strider turned his gaze back to the room of drunken men and said silently, "it better not happen again, and those uncles of yours are going to be getting a serious talking to when we get back there, by me and your Naneth." Just after Strider had said that they both saw four small men walk into the Inn.

Blaise silently stared, she knew they weren't children fore she had talked to Bilbo many a time, but it was just so wierd to see them in a crowd of men who were twice their size and probably not even half of their age. Turning to her father she realized he wasn't going to make move so she got as comfortable as she could. Which only seemed to last for a couple of minutes.

"Blaise, will you please stop moving around, your making it look like you've got something in your pants." Strider said out of the side of his mouth, keeping his gaze on the four hobbits.

Blaise stopped as fast as she could and bit her lip instead. She was really getting ansy after another half an hour. She thought she was going to go insane if something didn't happen. Right at that thought she just happened to look over and see one of the hobbits, the chubbier one, point at them and asking a question to a server. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying. This is all she heard, "Strider, and I'm not to sure about the other one. I believe it may be a girl but theres no proof" and with that he was gone and Blaise was trying hard not to yell out some bad comment about what the man had said, she dressed as best as she could and they still knew she was a girl, then what the hecks the use?

Getting pulled out of her thoughts Blaise turned to her father when he nudged her in the side. He gave her a pointed look that clearly told her to get back to their room and wait for whatever was going to happen. Getting up slowly Blaise moved towards the stairs to go to their room when a man stopped her and tried to tug her hood off of her head. Turning Blaise glared at the man and said in a low voice, "do you really think you should do that?" and with saying that she pulled a dagger on the man and had it at his throat in a second. He seemed to be dazed for a second and then let go and she walked away smirking.

Strider on the other hand was still watching the hobbits and was waiting for the oppurtune moment to grab them and get them to somewhere where they could talk. A couple of minutes later his thoughts came into action, he heard it as clear as day. "Baggins, I know a Baggins, Frodo Baggins, he's right over there!" Strider didn't even need to hear anything else, he got up slowly not drawing attention to himself and worked his way over. By the time he got there Frodo had already disappeared. Strider though knew where he would try to go, he would try to get to the room he was staying in, so he made his way to the stairs and sure enough Frodo appeared in front of him looking panicked.

Giving him only a second Strider grabbed onto Frodos cloak and dragged him up the stairs and into the room where Blaise sat on one of the beds mending her torn to pieces cloak. She jumped and grabbed her sword and had it half unsheathed in a second and then relaxed and put it back into its sheath when she saw it was only her father. But that didn't stop her from being on edge, she could hear people pounding up the stairs not to far away.

It seemed to her though that the hobbit they had seemed really scared. her father tried to intimidate him and Blaise could tell it was working very well, the hobbit was terrified. She watched her father walk around the room putting out the candles with his fingers talking at the same time. Blaise who had went back to fixing her cloak heard something about disappearing and looked up at her father. She put her attention back onto the torn cloak until she heard her father say quite loudly, "not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you." She was even terrified of his voice he only used it when he was dead serious and he wanted his point across without anymore explanation.

She jumped up and grabbed and unsheathed her sword with her father when the door to their room was forced open and three hobbits came in, the first one in saying something about long shanking something. Blaise looked to her father and he nodded his head forward and she sheathed her sword in one movement and sat back on the bed and picked up the cloak again.

A couple of minutes later Blaise was brought out of her concentration by a small voice asking her a question. Looking up she came face to face with a hobbit. "What did you ask, I was concentrating on this?" she said picking up the cloak a little bit and giving it a little shake.

"I asked if you were to be sleeping on the bed your sitting on? I was wondering because Strider just left with Sam and Frodo to go place pillows and stuff into the beds of the room we rented for a diversion." He said that all in one breath and looked at her with big eyes looking like they wanted so badly to sleep on the bed.

"I am fine with sleeping on the floor, let me move my things and then you can lay down and fall asleep. But if I may suggest something, I do believe you should have two people to sleep in each bed so only me and Strider will have to sleep on the floor, if he will even sleep." With that Blaise picked up her things set them on the table and took a seat on one of the chairs.

A half hour later, there were light snores coming from one of the beds, which the two hobbits had fallen asleep on. Blaise was getting bored she needed something to do. Looking around she found her fathers pack and grabbed it and started to empty the contents.

About half way through it Frodo, the hobbit who seemed to follow him everywhere, and her father walked back into the room. Her father went right into the bathing room probably to bath and then change and come out and keep watch out all night long. She kept on looking at things from her fathers pack when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Lifting her head she met a pair of deep blue eyes sitting across the room. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something, cause he obviously wanted to say something.

"What are you doing in Striders pack, does he know you are doing that, and anyways what is your name? We know Striders yet we don't know yours." Frodo said from across the room, sitting on the bed Strider had slept on the day before.

"Oh, nothing just making sure he has everything we'll need for now. And as for my name, if Strider didn't tell you he may have had a reason but I will tell you, my name is Blaise, and I'm guessing your Frodo, but what are the other hobbits names?" Blaise asked as she started to put most of the things back into the pack, leaving out the dirty clothing to wash after her father got out of the bathing room.

"Your right, my names Frodo, this here is Sam Gamgee, that over there is Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, starting on the right to the left. How do you know of hobbits anyways? We did't mention it yet you and Strider both seem to know about us."

"Oh well Frodo, I have a friendship with a very wise hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, if I'm not mistaken that would be your Uncle, am I right?" Blaise asked seemingly more into the conversation.

Frodo nodded his head. "Yes your right, Bilbo is my Uncle, he took me in when I was young after my parents died." Frodo looked away wistfully, then shook his head and gave a shaky smile, "I think I should probably go to bed now." he then turned to Sam and said to him, "Sam you can rest tonight as well, I'm sure Strider and Blaise will watch over us." Frodo looked at Blaise after that comment and she nodded her head.

Once they were all laying down Blaise added, "Good night Frodo, Sam, please rest easy. Nothing can get through Strider and me."

Finally her father emerged from the bathing room and took one look around, gave her a smile and walked towards the chair closest to the window. He took a beeline quickly though walked up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead before making it back towards the chair, and actually sat down and made himself comfortable.

After Blaise had finally gotten everything washed and as dried as she could she hung the clothes in the bathing room. Making it back into the main/sleeping room she walked towards her father sat down by his chair and put her head on his leg. He absently stroked her hair while watching the outside for any dangers.

Blaise right before she went to sleep heard her father say again, as their normal ritual, "Quel kaima iell nin, amin mela lle" and then she was out.

Blaise didn't know how long she had been out, but jumped awake and had to quickly cover her ears from the screaching that was coming from the Ringwraiths that were trying to find Frodo. Blaise then realized what he had but wasn't really all that suprised, she had heard her Grandfather talk about it a little while ago.

The hobbits woke up also and looked at Strider and Blaise with scared looks. Blaise wasn't sure which one but she heard one of the hobbits, either Merry or Pippin, ask what they were and her father went into the tail of The One Ring.

Blaise was still holding her ears and was silently crying because of all of the screaching coming from the hobbits old room. Her father quickly put her in between her legs and helped her cover her ears with his own hands over hers and saying in a low voice by her ear comforting words in elvish to help soothe her.

Frodo seeing this going on, looked at Strider and then at Blaise it slowly made a good connection. "Is she okay, whats wrong with her?" Then thinking again he added, "what is she to you, you two seem so close yet distant, but it seems like the distant is an act."

Strider looked at Frodo and silently answered, "she has very sensitive ears and the screaching was making them hurt, do you believe you could go get me the gauze in the bathing room, her ears may start to bleed." Frodo quickly got up at the request and fetched the gauze then made himself comfortable and watched Strider wrap the girls ears, but not before Frodo could see the tips, the pointed tips.

"Is she an elf?" Frodo almost looked ashamed for asking then looked up and added, "I'm sorry I have no right to know."

Strider smiled slightly and Frodo felt at ease, somewhat anyway. "Yes she is an elf, and for your other question she is my daughter. She's a Half-Elven or Peredhil if you must call her anything, but please refrain from using that, unless its neccessary, the less people who know the better." He smiled slightly and then with a far more serious voice put in, "I want all of you asleep, we have a very long day ahead and you will need the strength." and with that the hobbits went back to sleep, but not before Frodo gave one last look towards Blaise, that was of total concern. "She is going to be just fine master hobbit, now get to sleep." Strider assured Frodo as he put a hand on his daughters head. "She just needs the sleep like the rest of you do, tomorrow she will be as good as new, and that sometimes can be a bad thing, but go to sleep."

Frodo went to sleep but not before hearing the obviously private moment between father and daughter.

Blaise lifted her head slightly and gave her father a small smile and said, "amin mela lle Ada" and then went right back to sleep. Leaving only Strider awake, which was okay with him, he knew he would get some light sleep but right now he had to make sure everything was safe with the Ringwraiths.

**Translations:**

_Adar:_ Father  
_Ada:_ Daddy  
_Naneth:_ Mother  
_Daeadar: _Grandfather (I think)  
_Vede: _Uncle  
_Quel kaima: _Sleep Well  
_Iell nin: _My Daughter  
_Amin mel lle: _I Love You  
_Maer aur:_ Good Morning

**A/N**: I hope you like this new story. It just popped into my head so I had to use it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it. Also I know that somethings are off in this story, but I figured since its my fanfic, I can do what I want with it, hope you don't mind.  
Thanx,

Orangeblossom


	2. Travel and Wounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing...as usual. Everything is Tolkiens unless you don't recognize it, then its mine. I also don't own the song Split Chick by Mandy Moore, May it be by Enya.

A/N: I'm so sorry its taken meso long to update this story, let alone any of them, so if you have been reading my other stories besides this one, I'm sorry but it may take a while for me to update. I'vehad a horrible time so far, my boy friend died over seas in London, and then my uncle died just recently.I also started school so I'm swamped but I have not given up on any of my stories and never will,I hate when people give up on them. AnywaysI hope you enjoy this chapter,the next onewill be coming soon...I hope!

The next day early in the morning everyone was up and working quickly getting everything needed for the trip to Imladris. Strider took the hobbits and were collecting everything they didn't have, and also buying a horse to carry the extra packs. While Blaise was working on sharpening the short swords, which were to be past out later when they were on the road, to give to the hobbits to protect themselves.

They were all together right after the sun had risen and were starting off on the journey to Imladris. The hobbits were still weary of Blaise and Strider, and the two knew it and were ignoring the fact and concentrating on the path they were taking. But Blaise tried her hardest in the beginning to stop their worring but later realized they would be wary of them until they faced something that would give another view to them.

Blaise knew that they were watching her too. She could feel the stares of their eyes on the back of her head. Her father would look back, since he was leading them, and look at her and just kind of silently tell her to put up with it. She wondered though why they were so shocked and suprised by her looks, she knew they had atleast seen her face in the dark, but ever since she had taken her hood off in the morning light they were all big eyes and staring. She was half suprised they hadn't fallen on their faces from not looking at where they were walking.

Strider knew they were staring at his daughter and was kind of weary of it himself, since he didn't like to think of his little girl being all grown up and as pretty as her mother. It scared him everytime a male of any make walked up to her and started a conversation. It scares him even more when during a ball there would be a long line of men wanting her company either to dance, or to take a walk around the gardens. He knew that he hadn't been around a lot when she was younger but he also hadn't been able to get to Lothlorien where she was born and raised for the beginning of her life. She was raised with her mother and her great grandparents, who told her everything they knew about him, and what he did, and when she finally asked to begin her lessons with the sword and bow and arrow, they had the marchwarden teach her in the beginning, which changed after she arrived in Imladris where her Uncles Elladan and Elrohir and himself took up the teaching, and her Grandfathers friend and confidident Glorfindel took up teaching her the staff and the twin knives.

Strider knew he was remembering the past, and how he had kicked himself so many times for not being there for his own blood, but knew that she had excepted him as if she had known him since birth. He still didn't know how she did it, but it didn't really seem to bother her, which made him worry all the more.

A couple of hours after they had started, Strider and Blaise turned at the sound of pans being unpacked. Blaise cocked her eyebrow up in a questioning way when she realised that the hobbits thought they were going to stop again to eat. Strider took this in as well, telling them that they were not to stop until later, turned and had to chuckle quietly so as his daughter not know he had seen the eyebrow raise, and it instantly reminded him of her grandfather. When she followed behind him, she quietly suggested giving the hobbits some apples to help them make it to mid-day. Her father took the suggestion to heart, grabbed an apple and chucked it over his shoulder Blaise laughed out loud when she saw it hit Pippin on the head. He looked up at the sky while Merry took it from him and said something, then turned right before another apple hit Pippin also on the head. Blaise couldn't contain her laughter when she saw Pippin again look up at the sky as if the sky was throwing the apples at him. She quickly grabbed two more apples and jogged towards Sam and Frodo and handed them each one.

At a little after mid-day they stopped for a break to rest their feet, and to eat a little lunch that was to hold them over until they stopped for the night. Blaise went around scouting the area and taking in the tracks and what the trees were saying about the Ringwraiths. Strider was also scouting the area on the otherside as Blaise was. Leaving the hobbits to sit around and prepare a meal for them all.

After the food was ready Sam began passing out the partions to the others, the second to last was Blaise and when she seen how much she was getting she pulled him aside and told him, "Sam, make as much as you did today everyday, but cut my part in half and add it to you hobbits' meals, for I don't need as much food as you guys do. Is that okay?" At Sams nod Blaise gave him a big smile.

After they started back on the road Blaise was walking with her father, keeping step with a little bit of jogging sometimes but it was plainly obvious that he was trying to slow down for the hobbits who had smaller legs then they did.

Frodo along with Merry and Pippin had been staring at Blaise almost the entire time they had been out walking. Frodo couldn't get over the fact of how pretty she was with a rugged look as well. Merry and Pippin who were walking along with him and also staring were just amazed at how beautiful she was, whispering to eachother how pretty she was and comparing what they all liked.

Blaise was pretty tall, maybe a little shorter than her father. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and weirdly enough had what it looked like blonde and light brown streaks in it. Frodo realized after they had sat down for their lunch that she had clear blue looking eyes, but if you were to get up closer to her you would see that they were bluish-gray, with silver and gold outlining it. Her face though was fairly skinny, she had very defined cheek bones.

Frodo from hearing all of the descriptions from his Uncle knew that she resembled most elves, so he wasn't really all that shocked at her features. He was more shocked that she had an aura around herself that just made her feel like she was royalty. She seemed like she was sure of herself to the point of being a regular snob, but yet she seemed to be so unsure of herself, looking from side to side, not meeting eyes with the person shes talking to, besides her father, and not really all that out spoken unless she has the energy.

That night they all went to sleep except for Strider in the beginning for watch, and later on Blaise joioned him. They were sitting quietly for a while, with Blaise fidgiting everyonce in a while, which she is very well known to do. Finally fed up with it Strider turned to his daughter and decided against telling her to go back to sleep, so instead he told her, "Blaise, stop fidgeting, your going to give us away with all of the noise you are making rubbing ur bottom on the branch."

Blaise looked down at him from the spot that she was sitting in the tree he was leaning against. "Well I can't handle the silence, and the trees aren't gossiping to me anymore, they're just complaining now. Anyways I wanted to see how well we progressed today and if we have to push them harder tomorrow." Blaise sighed turned and glared at the trees in the surrounding area and then leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked back at her father.

"I believe that we made well time, it might not hurt to move a little faster but as long as we reach Rivendell safely, I'm not complaining." Strider looked at his daughter and then in a demanding tone told her, "go back to sleep, you will be taking watch tomorrow night." with that he turned back around and listened to the forest.

Blaise automatically listened to him, so she put her legs up on the branch also and slowly entered sleep wishing to command the trees to be silent so she could rest peacefully without dreaming up what ever they talk about.

Blaise awoke sometime later to a stick poking her in the butt, repeatedly. Looking down with slightly glazed eyes, she realized it was one of the hobbits, Merry, waking her up. She guessed since he couldn't reach the tree branch he improvised by using a stick instead of yelling out loud.

Blaise quickly jumped out of the tree and began cleaning up the campsite, getting rid of any signs of their fire. Finally satisfied enough with the outcome of the firepit area, she looked up to see her father watching her progress, she was delighted to see him smile and nod his head her way, obviously approving her work.

It had been a couple of hours since they had left there campsite now and Blaise was trying to entertain herself without bothering her father, who was walking along side her. Finally figuring out there was no way to keep herself entertained without bothering him, she decided to sing, since he usually liked to listen to her sing.

_I can run as fast as the boys  
__I can sing and dancee ballet  
__I can show you all of my toys  
__though I'd rather be alone today  
__It's not that I don't like to hang around with you  
__And though you're fun, I'm on the run, so much to do  
__Gotta make the dreams I have come true  
__'Cause life is what you make it and to waste it just won't do_

_Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay  
__That's the way i'm a Split Chick  
__Thanks a lot  
__Had fun, see you babe  
__I'm split in two, I'm a Split Chick_

_I can hold my breath forever  
__I can pledge allegence in reverse  
__You know kids can be so clever  
__It can be a blessing or a curse  
__When I'm with you I get lost inside your eyes  
__I forget about the time and I realize  
__I gotta run along and sing my song  
__I'll kiss you and miss you and be back before too long_

_Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay  
__That's the way I'm a Split Chick  
__Thanks a lot  
__Had fun, see you babe  
__I'm split in two, I'm a Split Chick_

_  
Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay  
__That's the way I'm a Split Chick  
__Thanks a lot  
__Had fun, see you babe  
__I'm split in two I'm a Split Chick_

_(That's right...)  
__Every flower has to find a way to reach up to the sun  
__Even through the cracks in the sidewalk  
__(Whatever...Sure)  
__Gotta make the most of everyday  
__Makin' friends that'll help me on my way  
__I'll rise above the fear I feel  
__I'm gonna take these dreams and make them real_

_Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay  
__That's the way I'm a Split Chick  
__Thanks a lot  
__Had fun, see you babe  
__I'm split in two I'm a Split Chick_

_Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay  
__That's the way I'm a Split Chick  
__Thanks a lot  
__Had fun, see you babe  
__I'm split in two I'm a Split Chick_

_Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay  
__That's the way I'm a Split Chick  
__Thanks a lot  
__Had fun, see you babe  
__I'm split in two I'm a Split Chick  
__I'm split in two I'm a Split Chick_

_Split Chick  
__Gotta split, can't stay_

At the end of the song, Blaise looked around her and realized they had stopped and everyone was looking at her strangely, even her father. "What!"

"Nothing, Blaise just next time you pick a song, don't make it so...different, choose something a lot more mellow." Strider said looking down at his daughters face, slightly suprised at the song she had sung, not knowing where she had learned, an almost vile sounding song.

"Sorry Adar, I will think more wisely on the next song I choose to sing." Blaise looked slightly offended by what her father had said, since she liked the song, but she also knew that if her father thought the song sounded a little strange, she couldn't even imagine the hobbits reaction to it. Looking behind her she saw the hobbits all with big eyes looking at her intently. Shrugging her shoulders slightly at them she turned back to face forward and started to walk again, the others following her until her father took the lead again.

That night Blaise realized the hobbits had finally stopped looking at her strangely, she guessed because they had both gotten used to her appearance, and they had also mostly forgotten the song. Sitting down she looked towards her father who stopped the hobbits from starting a fire knowing that the Ringwraiths were still trying to hunt them.

Strider sat down across the campsite from his daughter, watching her intently. She was acting strange and he was starting to wonder if something was bothering her. Finally not being able to handle thinking something was on her mind and bothering her to the point of being a normal elleth, he quickly made his way over to where she sat intently taking in the surroundings.

"Manen lle?" (How are you?) Strider asked his daughter after he had sat down next to her. When she didn't answer right away he again asked her in a slightly more demanding voice. "Manen lle?"

"Im vaer" (I am fine) Blaise answered, not making eye contact, after the second time he had repeated the question. She felt his fingers cup her chin and knew right before he made her face move that he wanted the truth and knew that he would know if she was lieing if she were to look into his eyes while answering. She also knew he could tell she was lieing without having to look at her expresive eyes, he was very observant, and also the ties between them made it increasingly hard to lie to him since part of him, his own blood, was pounding in her veins making the connection between them unbreakable.

Making his daughter look into his eyes he demanded "Uuma risa a'amin. Kwentra amin!" (Do not lie to me. Tell me!) Strider was beginning to really despair, he couldn't handle thinking something was bothering his daughter and she refused to talk to him. She used to be so open with him, even when she really didn't know him, she used to prefere to talk to him over her own mother, depending on the problem.

"I'm fine Adar, I'm just thinking about Imladris, and trying to connect with Naneth, I was hoping to speak with her quickly before having to worry about taking watch." Blaise said switching back to the common tongue, not caring if the hobbits over heard this conversation. She waited to see if her father was pleased with the answer she gave him.

Strider understood what was wrong with his daughter after she had admited that. She was missing her mother, this was one of the longer times she had been away from her, and it was having an affect on her. He thought back to his first time out on his own without his brothers, and shuddered, he remembered the despair he felt at being left alone. He took comfort though that his daughter wasn't alone now, she had him to lean on, and he was going to help her through it. She would be fine and used to it in a couple of more days, they were more less a week away from Imladris and if they kept the pace they would be there before she realised it.

Strider taking the hint that it was okay for the others to over hear if they were still awake continued the conversation in common tongue until the end. "I understand Blaise, take some rest, I will take your watch. Quel kaima iell-nin, Amin mela lle." (Good night my Daughter. I love you) Strider watched his daughter slowly rest her head on his shoulder and heard her barily whispered answer.

"Quel kaima Ada, Amin mela lle." (Good night Daddy. I love you) With that Blaise tried to focus one last time on talking to her mother, but quit after she realised she was still too far away to reach her. Before her eyes were completely glazed over, she heard her father singing one of her favoite songs. It was a song that reminded her of her mother.

Strider not knowing how else to comfort his daughter started to sing softly a song that was tought to him when he was young. It not only helped his daughter he realised, but it brought some hope to himself. It reminded him of his beloved, his daughters mother, his soul mate.

_May it be an evening star  
__Shines down upon you  
__May it be when darkness falls  
__Your heart will be true  
__You walk a lonely road  
__Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utúlië  
__Believe and you will find your way  
__Mornie alantië  
__A promise lives within you now_

_May it be shadows call  
__Will fly away  
__May it be your journey on  
__To light the day  
__When the night is overcome  
__You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utúlië  
__Believe and you will find your way  
__Mornie alantië  
__A promise lives within you now  
__A promise lives within you now_

The next morning they started walking again, keeping a better pace considering where they now were at, the marsh lands. Blaise was almost laughing at the talk the hobbits were having.

"I am being eaten alive!" Pippin exclaimed before hitting another midge away from his neck with his hand. "Midgewater! There are more midges than water!"

"What do they live on when they can't eat hobbit?" Sam asked no one imperticular as he scratched an area on his neck.

Blaise couldn't help herself and thought that they deserved a little fun so she told them about one of the days she had to spar with Glorfindel with the twin knives. "So when Glorfindel went to slice me in half, I panicked, so I kicked him, repeatedly I must admit, in a very inapropriate place. I felt so bad afterwards, but most people there found it funny to watch the Great Balrog Slayer go down by a elleth not even a quarter of his old age. I must say I also found it funny, that is until I got yelled at by almost all of my family, lets see there was Vede Elrohir, who told me I did well for my first spar; Vede Elladan, who decided to tell me that even though I had beaten Glorfindel, it was an unfair way of winning; Naneth who was beside herself to say much more than 'what if you were not able to block his strikes'; Elrond who was beside himself to see his Granddaughter beat his longtime friend and councelor; Adar who was too proud of me to say anything negative; Galadriel who thought it was time I learn to use another weapon; and finally Celeborn who thought it was funny to see Glorfindel go down the way he did."

With that story everyone had made it out of the marshes for the most part and they quickly put up camp. Sleeping on the soggy ground with Midges all around them.

Blaise took watch for the first part of the night and then relinquished the rest of the night to her father for her to get some rest, if she could ignore the midges long enough to anyway, and gather her strength for the next day.

Blaise woke the next morning, if you can call still being dark the morning. She quickly assessed the time and thought it was time to wake the hobbits. Going over to Merry and Pippin she quickly had them up and moving around the campsite, so she worked her way towards Sam and Frodo. She woke Sam and told him to wake Frodo since she figured he wouldn't let her near enough to him to actually wake him effectively.

After everyone had been wakened and had eaten their breakfast, the five waited for Strider to come back from scouting and tell them where they were to be heading. Blaise was a little curious to hear which course her father was going to take, knowing that all ways were going to be dangerous with the wraiths hunting them.

Strider returned and told them that they were to take the road towards Weathertop, and they were to reach it by night fall, if not earlier. They all left the camp soon after the sun had risen and walked all the way to Weathertop by nightfall. Before making it there though Strider again sang, giving the hobbitspart of a song from Elven history.

_Gil-Galad was an Elven-king  
__Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
__the last whose realm was fair and free  
__between the Mountains and the Sea_

_His sword was long, his lance was keen  
__his shining helm afar was seen  
__the countless stars of heavens field  
__were mirrored in his silver shield_

_But long ago he rode away  
__and where he dwelleth none can say  
__for into darkness fell his star  
__in Mordor where the shadows are_

After making a stop at the bottom Strider made his way to a small section of flat rock where he stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Telling Blaise where exactly they were and making sure she realised a way of excape if necessary. Making camp on the small ledge on the side of the watch tower Strider left them to scout; after handing out the short swords to the hobbits and making sure Blaise was prepared for anything and everything if need be.

Blaise helped the hobbits set up the campsite and prepared herself to take watch until her father came back. Not realising it, her eyes slowly glazed over, but her senses stayed alert to wake her at any movement. Which is what she awoke to, Merry, Pippin, and Sam had a fire going and were cooking what looked to her as breakfast. She realised the same moment Frodo had, who had been resting, that the fire was going to attract the attention they didn't want from the wraiths. This was quickly taken care of and everyone stayed silent hoping and praying that it would stay silent, but were quickly scared when they heard the screeches in the distance, but not too far in the distance.

Blaise took up the rear as the hobbits ran up the stairs to the very top of Weathertop Hill. They formed a circle their backs against eachother, slightly hard for Blaise since she was quite a deal taller than them, and effectively kept their eyes open for the wraiths who they knew were following since the screeching had become closer and more frequent.

Blaise could almost feel her ears ringing from the pitch of the screechs, she remembered the night at Bree where her father had to stop her ears from bleeding. She hated to admit it but her ears weren't used to loud noise and she could already feel the effects from these wraiths and they were still climbing the hill, she was terrified of what would happen when they met face to face or cloak really she realise when they appeared around the stone remains. She quickly got her sword out and ready to defend herself and the hobbits the best she could.

She was suprised by how the hobbits seemed to be so brave. She was shocked when Merry and Pippin both tried to defend Frodo, who the wraiths were clearly after. Sam was next, and then it was just her and Frodo left. She knew that fire was what she needed to really get rid of them but she had no time, so she decided to go against them with her sword and if need be her knives.

Blaise moved infront of Frodo and stode defiently before him. "Frodo if need be comes around, I want you and the other hobbits to excape and fine my father. Hurry!" With that Blaise started to fight against one wraith at a time.

The first one almost got passed her but she stopped him by stabbing him in the neck, but in the face which she knew would be the only real way to slow down one. She turned quickly when she heard the hobbits all yelling at Frodo. Fear struck her when she saw Frodo disappear, knowing he had used the 'ring' and also knowing that now he could see the creatures under the cloaks. She screamed suddenly when a sword cut into her side, she knew immediately that she should worry about the wound but other things were on her mind for her to worry about herself. Turning around she saw her father coming from one of the edges of stone wall that still stood. Knowing she could fight for a while longer she pushed herself to the limit helping her father get rid of the wraiths one at a time.

Quicklly turning back to Frodo only to see him laying on the ground with a wound on his shoulder gave her fear, but to see the blade that had stabbed him, made her blood run cold, she knew what type of blade it was for her Grandfather was a well known Elven healer and had tought her for a summer about any ailings he could put into her head. Frodo had been stabbed by a Morgul blade, as she made the revolation her father had made the same kneeling next to Frodo, holding the dagger until it disintagrated into dust, which Strider quickly threw the blade down in disgust.

Blaise watched her father pick up Frodo and hurry off in the distance with the hobbits following him. She quickly looked down to see the extent of damage she had taken, covered it the best she could hoping her father wouldn't notice and ran to catch up with the others, not wanting to be left alone with so much evil around her.

They had been running for what seemed like forever. They had finally stopped in a small clearing, and Sam, Strider, and Blaise went out to search for athelas for Frodos wound. Blaise was ten maybe fifteen feet from her father when she heard a quiet, familiar voice speak softly to Strider.

"Whats this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Turning quickly Blaise saw the outline of her mother. She almost went towards her, when they both ran off towards the clearing. Making her way back quickly Blaise walked into the clearing to watch her mother and father fight over who was to ride with Frodo to Imladris. While watching she realised her parents were having a moment while they could, she turned and felt the pull of her wound, but ignored it to the best of her ability. Looking around though she quickly realised the stone structures she thought surrounded the area were trolls, or what were once trolls, now they were just mere statues of their old selves, which was a good thing.

Blaise quickly turned back when she heard her mother quietly address her. "Blaise, come here quickly." Blaise quickly moved towards her mother, in time to be hugged, almost smothered. When they pulled apart, she knew her mother had figured out about her wound that her father still had not picked up on.

Before her mother could ask she answered "Im vaer. Do not worry Naneth!" (I am fine) Her mother watched her contently for a second or two and must have taken her word for she quickly turned back to her horse, which Blaise realised was Glorfindels horse Asfaloth, she quickly smirked knowing her mother had taken it without permission since the horse was Glorfindels pride and joy since he had no elleth for himself.

They watched Arwen gallop off with Frodo into the forest. Then turned back to the clearing gathered there things, and traveled as far as they could go before stopping for the night. They did this until they were across the Ford of Imladris, or Rivendell as others call it. Once on the other side of the Ford, Blaise felt at peace immediately. She was walking a little farther a head of the rest of the group and so when she was close to the House of Elrond, her home she was suprised when she had a dizzy spell knowing that elves never felt weakness unless illness takes them and that rarily ever happens unless it be by a weapon.

Remembering her wound she did the only thing she could think of before crumpling to the ground.

"Help me!" She screamed in her mind, knowing it would get through the connection to not only her father, but her mother, uncles, and grandfather.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me your feed back on it. I may be coming back on here and redownloading it with a more prepared version of this chapter, but I figured this is better than nothing. REVIEW!


	3. Trouble and Surprises

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...as usual. Everything is Tolkiens unless you don't recognize it, then its mine.

Chapter 03

Strider was walking along side Sam, with Bill the pony on his other side. Merry and Pippin walked in front of them; so Strider and Sam could both watch them and make sure they didn't wonder off. Strider walked with his hand on Sam's shoulder for comfort since he seemed so worried for Frodo.

Looking forward he watched Merry and Pippin walk anxiously but yet slow enough to take in the view of Imladris. So intent on watching those two, Strider did not see his daughter start to slightly sway back and forth and stagger to keep herself moving.

Strider had gone into a sort of daze on being able to have some time with Arwen his love. He was so far gone that it took him a minute to respond to the scream in his mind of "Help Me!" from his daughter.

Jerking to attention Strider ran as fast as he could to where his daughter had fallen. Kneeling next to her he started to slowly inspect her to see if there was a reason to her passing out. Coming to her side he realized that her outer tunic was starting to turn red from blood.

Thinking that maybe she had gotten Frodo's blood on her when he had seen it before. He quickly realized that his daughter had been stabbed at Weathertop and had not said anything to stop them for long. Realizing that his daughter could very well be poisoned he quickly put his right arm under her neck and his left arm under her knees; quickly picked her up and started to run towards the entrance to their home.

Arwen was sitting out in one of the many gardens, silently pleading for Strider and Blaise to come home so she could be with them for as long as they all could manage. She knew what was already in Imladris and she knew that Strider would play a major role in what was to come up but she wanted to keep that from her mind for as long as she could; so she could enjoy the time they all had.

She sat there humming silently nothing in particular just some random song that Blaise had gotten stuck in her head. Laughing softly at the thought of the day she had heard her daughter singing the strange song. She knew it was a love song of sorts and she thought it was about time Blaise got more serious on relationship, and drop fighting a little to take some time and experiment a relationship.

Suddenly getting a sense of her daughter, Arwen again smiled brightly knowing that Blaise had crossed the Ford safely…hopefully. That made her think if Strider had caught their daughters injury or not.

All of a sudden a voice pushed into her head and screamed "Help Me!" Arwen knew immediately that it was her daughter and had jumped and started to run as fast as she could, in a gown, to the front of their home. Hoping and praying that she was okay.

Elladan and Elrohir were at the training grounds sparing with swords and twin knives both. Taking turns taking the offensive and defensive stances; just trying different strategies to deflect and attack unpredictably.

While doing this they were also having a conversation on what they thought was gonna happen when the other hobbits and Strider and Blaise were to arrive.

"I really think that they will come tomorrow brother, for we all know how slow Strider is and even though Blaise and he are blood and all, I do think it will take them at least to tomorrow to make it." Elrohir said teasingly to Elladan while trying to take his attention away from his concentration on his blocking and deflecting.

"To tell me that just means you have no faith in our blood brother. I think they'll be here at the latest tonight. We all know they are both blood and there for we know they have at least enough strength to move fast enough to not be that far behind Arwen and Frodo." Elladan said as he deftly deflected another failed attempt to get past his guard.

Finally stopping Elrohir stood breathing slightly hard with Elladan doing the same. Stopping only after going at it almost all day long.

"I think your wrong brother." Elrohir said after his breathing became the normal again. "I think we should make a bet. Me on tomorrow, and you on today. That okay with you?" Elrohir added with a smirk on his face knowing his brother would automatically take him on for the bet.

"Agreed." Elladan said putting his hand out and shaking his twin brothers, both smirking at each other.

Out of no where they all of a sudden felt a presence in their minds a millisecond before a voice screamed inside their heads "Help Me!" Both realizing it was Blaise they started to run as fast as they could go towards the entrance of their home; attaching their weapons as they were moving.

Elrond was sitting in council with his two good friends Erestor and Glorfindel; trying to figure out what to do with Frodo and the Ring. They all three had a different idea, but leading all to the same conclusion...destroying the ring at all cost!

Elrond kept going with the argument but his mind was back to wondering how Strider and Blaise were doing with the three other hobbits. He was hoping that they didn't run into any trouble for three of the five don't know how to wield a sword correctly.

Tuning back into the conversation he finally put an end to it all.

"We will not make any decisions until me and Gandalf can talk about this all, and we will then bring up all of the options, but until then we will just cope with how it is right now and keep all of Imladris as safe as we can." After saying this Elrond leaned back into his chair and looked at his two advisors, and his closest friends. Smiling they started to talk about other things not concerning ruling Imladris.

In the middle of a sentence Elrond stopped talking when he felt a panicked mind weave its way into his and scream "Help Me!" Realizing after a second or two he whispered "Blaise" and went running out of the room; his robes billowing behind him as he sped through the halls and making it to the front entrance. Glorfindel and Erestor running right behind him; yelling for people to move out of the way at the same time.

Strider made it up the front steps and was met by his love Arwen, with their two brothers coming at a run; skidding to a stop in front of Strider quickly assessing why Blaise was laying limp in her fathers arms. Elrond bursting out of the entrance doors at that moment with Erestor and Glorfindel right behind him; pushed his two sons away to stand in front of his foster son and his granddaughter laying limp in her fathers' arms.

Elrond turned around and quickly motioned Strider to walk ahead of him as he yelled out instructions to the maids just standing around to see what had gotten the royal families attention. Jumping they all scattered quickly doing what their lord had said.

Elrond passed Strider as they were moving as fast as they could towards the healing quarters. Upon reaching there Strider laid his daughter down on one of the beds and stood by her side with Arwen holding onto his upper arm with the other one holding her daughters hand.

Strider stood their silently trying not to despair that she wouldn't make it. She was his life; if he lost her he had a feeling he'd loose himself as Arwen also would.

When Elrond and the head healer at the time, Órelindë, work as quickly and efficiently as they could pushing their feelings for the young girl away to concentrate completely.

Looking up Elrond looked his three sons and daughter in the eyes and silently told them to leave and wait somewhere else to see what would happen.

Walking in a group the four of them slowly walked out after taking a last glance and hoping it wouldn't be the last of their little jewel.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly hugged both their sister and their foster brother and gave them quiet encouraging words and left the two to be alone. Going to sit by them selves in the garden and try and keep their minds off of their little niece lying in the healing quarters struggling to live.

Where as Strider and Arwen made their way to a secluded part of the gardens and sat their hands clasped tightly together and foreheads touching looking into each others eyes with as much grief as the other. Arwen slowly let a tear get out even though she tried with as much as she could muster to hold the tears at bay. Watching her love watch the tear fall down her cheek she knew that he somehow blamed himself for what had happened.

"You mustn't do this to yourself mela (love) it is neither your fault or mine or any one else's. You can not take the blame for an accident. No one is in control of them." Arwen said strength sounding in her words to prove her point.

"I know Arwen, I truly know, but yet I can't help but to think it is my fault. I never even thought of her getting injured on Weather top. I had thought she was careful enough. And when I had seen that blood stain on her outer tunic I swear I had thought it was Frodos…but now that I think on it, it couldn't have been for she was no where near him the entire time we were fleeing. I feel so responsible, and so guilty for not making sure our little girl was okay, instead I worry about Frodo and now our daughter is laying in the healing quarters struggling to live. Our daughter Arwen! The one thing that we both love unconditionally. I feel as if I not only failed her, that I failed you too mela nin (my love) for I had promised you she would not be harmed." Strider slowly looked down at their hands intertwined after getting that off his chest.

Looking up into his loves eyes he stared at her as she said what was on her mind. "Strider don't you dare start to put this on your shoulders. It is a burden that would have any person struggling no matter the race, to live with guilt. Know that she had to have had a reason not to tell you, and to hide it from you as she did. You must remember that she is grown up now. She is responsible now for her own actions. Including this one." Arwen said this with steel in her eyes to make him realize that it was not his fault. When she saw that it had failed, but had gotten a spark in his eye at least a little. She threw in what she was guilty about.

"I knew she was injured when I met you two in the woods looking for atheleas. She didn't say anything on it besides that she was fine so I let it be. I trusted her to do what she thought was right and if she thought it was right to hide it then maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't; but we can't do anything on it now so it does not matter. It only matters that our little girl gets better."

Strider finally understood and his shoulders slowly relaxed as he let all the tension go and leaning back on the bench they sat on he took his love into his arms and cradled her there as they both comforted the other while they both worried what was happening inside.

As that was going on Elrond was inside with Órelindë working fast and efficiently on cleaning the wound and putting salve and bandages on it to stop it from bleeding, then they would work mentally on her mind to bring her back from the darkness surrounding her in her mind.

Elrond sat silently next to his granddaughter looking for any other injuries after finding no more he told Órelindë that she could go back to her station. Sitting alone now in the room he sat there for a while just trying to figure out why she would cover such a deep and deadly wound.

Sitting forward he rested his hands on either side of her temples and slowly chanted to bring his grandchild back to the light, or more technically back to the light to sleep and rest until she had enough strength to waken.

Sitting back he stared silently at his only grand child and wondered why everyone in his family had the most stubborn tendencies, which usually end up in injuries. Standing he placed his right hand on her forehead and smoothed her hair back on her head and then placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled when he saw her smile in her sleep and move her head against his hand. Kissing her forehead again he quietly left the room to find his children and tell them that she would be fine as long as she got as much sleep and rest as possible.

Walking down the hallway to the exit into the gardens he ran into his twin sons and put an arm around each of their shoulders as they came up to him to hear what he had to say. He smiled at them and said quietly "do not worry, she will be fine. Now help me find your sister and your brother."

At that the three of them walked out into the gardens and tried to guess which way the two would have gone. Elrond all of a sudden thought of the spot his love and himself had used to sit with Arwen teaching her flowers and plants.

Smiling he walked to the exact spot and found his daughter envelop in a cradling hug on her loves lap. Smiling more brightly even though he wished she could love an immortal like she but thinking they were meant for each other. He walked and stood in front of them as they moved apart and stood clutching each others hands waiting to hear how their daughter was.

Elrond looked both of them in the eye before answering. "She will be fine. She got here in time and the poison had only started to really spread and take affect. If she had been another half a day away she would not have made it. She is resting and is to stay resting at all causes until I say otherwise. You all may go and see her but remember that she is in need of healing sleep so do not disturb her.

Walking away from his kids he went to go lay down in his study and drink some wine to relax himself before he got back to his paper work and the headache of figuring out what to do with the ring which was under his care now that its bearer was now laying in his healing quarters.

Strider, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir all were sitting around Blaise's bed looking at her sleep peacefully. Arwen clinging to her left hand as she sat on the chair next to the bed; placing soft kisses on it and putting her cheek to it to feel its cool skin and to know that she was really fine.

Elladan and Elrohir after being sure that she was okay left the two alone so they could spend time with their daughter as is only fair to two parents who had the scare that they had had.

Strider moved to the other side of his daughter as Arwen was, taking the chair and also holding on to her hand. They sat like that for over an hour just watching their child sleep peacefully, slowly healing herself in the process of getting rest.

Finally Strider knew that he had to say something to get Arwen to leave and go lay down herself to rest. She had a big scare and he knew it had taken a lot out of her out in the garden so standing and walking around the bed he kneeled in front of her and took her hand and waited till she moved her eyes to his to say anything.

"Arwen, Mela (Love) you should go lay down yourself and rest a while. For I know I am tired and weary but I could never rest now with my mind spinning the way it is. I know you are tired, just go rest if not your mind, at least your body. Please, I swear I will get you if anything happens." Strider saw agreement in her eyes before she said she would.

Standing up he took her arm and they slowly walked to her chambers and at the door Strider went in and hugged her close finally taking the chance to say hello after such a long time. Arwen went gladly into the hug, smiling as she felt him kiss her neck.

Pulling away she framed his face with her hands and gave him a kiss, nothing big just something to prove to her that he was real. When she started to move back ending the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him for a passionate kiss.

"That was a welcoming I wouldn't mind to have every time we part and meet again." Strider smiled at her and then gave her another hug and kiss before pulling away and saying for her to rest.

Closing the door to her room he slowly made his way back towards the healing quarters. Turning the corner he saw a blonde haired head of an elf and gave a hearty laugh when the elf just stood staring out the window in wonder. It was the elf's favorite spot.

Walking up behind him Strider came to a stop next to him and also started to look out the window. A waterfall was just outside the window. "So Legolas, when did you get here?"

Turning he faced the elf and saw a smile grow on his face as he also turned and started to walk with Strider as he started to walk back to the healing quarters. "I've been here no more than a day, and I'm sure you can tell, I'm taking in everything of nature again here since I haven't been here in years." Smiling Legolas looked around at where they were heading and questioned Strider on it.

"So Strider why are we heading towards the healing quarters…you are not injured are you? I mean you look like you went through Mordor, but I didn't think you were injured." Legolas looked at his friend concerned until he smiled making him forget the nervousness he had felt thinking he had been injured.

"No, no I'm going there to visit with someone. If you like you can come along. Even though I would like to introduce you two at a better time than this I see no harm in you meeting her sooner instead of later." Strider said turning another corner and walking down the corridor that Blaise was in.

"Oh it's a female your on your way to visit now is it? Hmm it can't be Arwen cause everyone would be in an uproar, including yourself, so who ever this female is, I would be delighted to meet her." Smiling Legolas followed Strider into one of the healing quarter's rooms and stayed behind him following at a slower pace.

As the bed came into view Legolas saw a young elf laying in the bed sleeping. Walking closer he saw that she had dark hair; meaning a connection to Elrond in some way or another. Turning to Strider he asked the simplest question.

"So, who is this fair elf maiden; for she interests me."

Smiling widely at Legolas Strider said "Legolas meet my daughter, Blaise." Strider smiled widely when he saw Legolas' face drop with surprise, not knowing that Arwen and he had a child together.

**A/N:** So so so sorry that its taken me forever to get a new chapter up. I had major back surgery done so I've been kind of laying around more than anything cause I can't sit too long yet. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter...I may redue it if ya'll think I should, cause I can. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I WILL update soon!

Orangeblossom07

**Also if any of ya'll could help me I'm trying to figure out who the author was of the story One Romantic Adventure...if any of ya'll know who it is please please please tell me! Thank You! Love You Guys For Reading My Story! Peace Out!**


End file.
